Little Busters! (Song)
"Little Busters!" is the opening theme song of the visual novel of the same name, Little Busters! Ecstasy, anime of the same name and Little Busters! EX, composed by Jun Maeda, with arrangements by Tomoyuki Nakazawa and Takeshi Ozaki, of I've Sound for Original and Ecstasy version and MintJam for TV Animation and EX version, and performed by Rita. It was released on May 25, 2007 under the Key Sounds Label. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= Being alone is sad so we held hands, with just the two of us it was lonesome so we joined hands with others, making a circle. I’m sure that will become our strength and it feels like we can overcome any dream. Fly high towards the far sky jump high and scream loudly until you reach and overcome those days you felt like giving up. I won’t forget your voice, I won’t forget your tears, from now on a future named “Hope” will begin! These feet start to walk, but so does sadness... The circle we all made has become too big, sometimes I can’t even find where you are. These kind words someone gently said to me are my own... you have taught me that. Spread your arms run through the wind. Let's earnestly fly through this sky enough to make our tears go away and look forward! You’re alone, I am too alone. Everyone is alone in this circle. Before I even realized it these legs were shaking, so was this small sadness. We all had the same dream from page one. But from now on we can only have one’s own volume, was that okay? In my heart, strength sublime strength. On my cheek, a tear a single tear. Fly high towards the far sky jump high and scream loudly until you reach and overcome those days you felt like giving up. I won’t forget your voice, I won’t forget your tears, from now on a future named “Hope” will begin! These feet start to walk, but so does sadness... but you overcome it for me, you made me believe again! Characters Original visual novel version (*) In order of appearances * Kyousuke Natsume * Rin Natsume * Masato Inohara * Kengo Miyazawa * Riki Naoe * Lennon * Komari Kamikita * Haruka Saigusa * Kudryavka Noumi * Yuiko Kurugaya * Mio Nishizono * Kanata Futaki * Sasami Sasasegawa * Rin's Cats * Miyuki Koshiki * Midori Ecstasy visual novel version (*) In order of appearances * Kyousuke Natsume * Rin Natsume * Masato Inohara * Kengo Miyazawa * Riki Naoe * Lennon * Komari Kamikita * Haruka Saigusa * Kudryavka Noumi * Yuiko Kurugaya * Mio Nishizono * Kanata Futaki * Sasami Sasasegawa * Saya Tokido * Rin's Cats * Miyuki Koshiki * Midori Anime version First Version (Episode 1-14) (*) In order of appearances * Riki Naoe * Masato Inohara * Rin Natsume * Kengo Miyazawa * Kyousuke Natsume * Rin's Cats * Yuiko Kurugaya * Haruka Saigusa * Komari Kamikita * Kudryavka Noumi * Mio Nishizono * Midori * Sasami Sasasegawa * Sakiko Watanabe * Rei Kawagoe * Yukari Nakamura * A-Chan * Kanata Futaki Second Version (Episode 15-25) * Riki Naoe * Masato Inohara * Rin Natsume * Kengo Miyazawa * Yuiko Kurugaya * Komari Kamikita * Kudryavka Noumi * Mio Nishizono * Haruka Saigusa * Rin's Cats * Sasami Sasasegawa * Sakiko Watanabe * Rei Kawagoe * Yukari Nakamura * Kanata Futaki EX Anime version (*) In order of appearances * Riki Naoe * Sasami Sasasegawa * Kanata Futaki * Saya Tokido * Rin Natsume * Masato Inohara * Kyousuke Natsume * Kengo Miyazawa * Komari Kamikita * Haruka Saigusa * Kudryavka Noumi * Yuiko Kurugaya * Mio Nishizono * Shun Tokikaze * Saya Tokido (First version) * Sasami Sasasegawa (Second version) * Kanata Futaki (Third version) Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:All Pages